Red Box Of Memories
by TheStoryGoesOnForever
Summary: Somethings happened to Amy and its up to Rory and the Doctor to help her. Set before Series 6.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I found this on my tumblr the other day so I thought I'd upload it. Set before series 6. Enjoy!**

He was worried. Okay, he was always worried but he was more worried than usual. He was sat on his windowsill, looking down the street, rain pouring down the window, the street lamps reflecting in the puddles. He looked at the clock again. She had said 6:30. It was now 9:12. Almost 3 hours she had been gone. He knew she was Amy, never one to stick by the rules, but this was too long. He had called her mobile; nothing. He had phoned her parents; nothing. This wasn't like her.

He was Rory Willams, the Last Centurion and he had to help his wife. Maybe she wasn't hurt, maybe it was okay. Nevertheless, he pulled his duffel coat on and walked outside into the rain. Lightning flashed and thunder rolled.

He headed straight to the centre of Gloucester, their nearest city. He guessed Amy could have gone out with some friends. He knew who he needed, but it had been two months. He knew the one man that could help him find Amy, but if the Doctor was going to show up he would have done by now. He drove around the pubs and bars of Gloucester, looking for Amy. He called her mobile several more times, but still nothing. He really was panicking now. It had been 4 hours.

_The Doctor said that the universe was big and complicated and sometimes miracles happened. _

He could have used one of those ridiculous miracles around now. He scrolled through his list of contacts, pausing on the one that said 'Doctor'. Was it worth it? Bringing the Doctor back into their lives? He was doing it for Amy.

The Doctor was sat under the TARDIS console room, making Sexy angry because of all the unnecessary work he was doing. He almost jumped out of his skin when he heard the phone ring. No one ever called directly to the TARDIS except in emergencies. It could be anyone. Wilf, calling about Donna, Amy calling about Rory, River calling just to scare him. He ripped the goggles off his head, taking the steps two at a time and picking up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Doctor? Is that you?"

_Rory. _It was Rory. Of all the people he didn't expect Rory to call him. It could only mean something bad had happened.

"Yes it's me. What's happened? What's wrong?"

"Wait? How do you know something is wrong?"

"Why else would you be calling?"

He heard Rory sigh at the end of the phone. "It's Amy."

Not Amy. What had happened to his best friend? Part of him didn't want to know. "What's happened Rory?"

"I don't know."

"What do you mean, you don't know?"

"She's been gone for 4 hours. It's dark, she isn't picking up her phone and I'm worried. I don't know, maybe I'm overreacting."

"Where are you Rory?"

"Gloucester. I wasn't going to call. But I need help and you seem about the only person we can both trust."

The Doctor smiled sadly at these words. _Rule One: The Doctor Lies._ "Oh Rory. I know it may not seem it, but you are just as important as Amy so I'm here for you as well."

"Um thanks. But just get here quickly. Anything could have happened."

"I've landed."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry for being rubbish at updating! Thanks for the reviews, and enjoy :)**

He parked his car and jumped out, hoping that the Doctor wouldn't end up going adrift with the TARDIS. He walked around the silent streets of Gloucester for around 5 minutes before he heard the unmistakeable sound of the TARDIS engines.

"Rory!" And there he was. Back in their lives, the Doctor, still as young as ever in the stupid bow tie. The Doctor walked up to Rory and shook his hand. "Blimey, two months! Told you I'd be in touch!"

"Yeah, well I did call you," Rory said.

"Right!" They stood awkwardly in the middle of the street, the rain starting again. "Lovely weather!"

"Doctor?"

"Right sorry! Any ideas at where Amy might be?"

"No idea. I've been in some bars, her office..." he trailed off looking at the Doctor. He was looking past him down the street.

"Uh, she's right there Rory," he said, pointing. Rory turned, feeling his heart lighten at the sight of his wife. "Amy!"

Amy turned to them and they walked towards her. But something was wrong. She didn't run towards them, she didn't grin at the sight of her raggedy Doctor, she just carried on walking. Rory shot the Doctor a puzzled look, before hurrying after his wife.

He caught up with her. "Amy!"

She turned to face him. Something was clearly wrong. "Sorry do I know you?"

"Blimey how much have you had?"

"I'm sorry, who are you?"

"Amy, its me!" He was getting increasingly worried. He felt the Doctor skid to a halt beside him.

He didn't like this one bit. He had expected a hug at the very least. Something was very, very wrong. She wasn't his Amy Pond.

"I'm sorry! I don't know you!"

"Amy, it's not funny. Come on, come home," Rory said. The Doctor could sense the panic in his voice. He grabbed Rory by the arm.

"Its not her," he whispered. "If it was Amy, she would have given in by now. Something's wrong Rory."

Rory just turned back to Amy. "Amy, please, its me Rory!"

"I've never seen you before! I don't know who you are but just leave me alone!"

The Doctor almost felt his hearts break. He had never encountered anything like this. "Amy," he said slowly. "Stop playing games now."

"Just get away from me!" She walked away from them.

"Amy!"

"No, Rory, let her go, that's not Amy. Rory, just leave it. I know you don't want to, but something has happen to her and we have to help. But that's not the way. Just let her go Rory. We will save her, we always do, but not now. Lets go back. I need to work out what's going on." He looked Rory in the eye. Rory looked back at Amy who had almost disappeared in the rain. He nodded, the Doctor feeling broken that the two people he loved the most were hurt. The Doctor put his arm around Rory, leading him back to his car. Whatever was out there, it could be dangerous to take the TARDIS. They walked, scared, confused, heartbroken that Amy wasn't here with them.

Lightning struck and thunder rolled.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Final chapter! Hope you enjoy it! **

The Doctor handed him a cup of tea. He sat on the sofa, his eyes wide and worried. He wanted this to be a dream, that he would wake up with his wife next to him. It couldn't be a joke, Amy wouldn't do that. What had happened to her?

"Doctor, I know you know what's happened so just tell me," he said, not looking at him. The Doctor sunk down in an armchair, rubbing his face with his hand.

"Something has happened to her mind. I don't know if its to harm her, or you or even me, but I swear I'll get her back Rory."

"What happened? Tell me exactly what happened," he said, feeling anger and tears rise. "Don't play games with me, Doctor, she's my wife and I don't care how much she means to you, I swore to protect her forever so don't you dare keep me in the dark."

The Doctor stared at him blankly. He leaned forward. "Rory, I know this is hard. I know she's your wife, but you have to stay strong for her. We will save her." He paused, sucking in a deep breath. "Do you remember when Amy couldn't remember you?"

"How could I forget," Rory said through gritted teeth.

"What happened Rory? How did she remember you?"

He stared into the distance, trying to pull out the memory. He closed his eyes, blocking the tears and also casting his mind back. He snapped his eyes open. "The ring," he whispered. "Our engagement ring."

Amy kept glancing behind her to make sure those strange men weren't following her. She was confused, like there was a small door at the back of her mind that hadn't opened when those people had come up to her. There was something familiar about the man in the bow tie, some distant memory that she couldn't quite pick up.

She shrugged the feeling off, getting into her car. Her thoughts kept her company on the drive home. She knew they had probably been drunk, but there was something not quite right. She bit her lip, keeping her hands firmly on the steering wheel. She pulled up outside her house and got out of the car. She froze at the sight before her. There was a light on in the sitting room. She walked cautiously up the garden path, breathing heavily. She paused outside her door, tempting herself to open the door.

She took a deep breath, slowly pushing open the door. She could hear voices, and they weren't exactly quiet. They were both shouting, not angrily though. She strained her ears, walking down the hallway. She recognised the voices and she poked her head around the door. There, stood in her living room, was the man in the bowtie. Who was he? She was properly scared now, too scared to shout. She didn't know why those men would be here, she wasn't involved in anything that would cause this. She turned around only to scream in surprise.

Rory gave a shout as he ran into someone at the bottom of the stairs. The other person screamed too and he felt his heart go into his mouth. _Amy._

__She looked murderous. He didn't know what to say. Here were two random strangers in her house, holding a small red box and talking about her. He saw the panic in her eyes. "Amy," he said slowly.

"W-who are y-you?" she asked, her voice shaking.

"Amy, it's okay, I'm not going to hurt you," he said, trying to calm her down. "Amy, please you have to listen to me!"

"I don't even know who you are!" she said, reaching behind her.

"Amy, you do, you know you do," he pleaded. "Amy Pond, please just listen." The Doctor appeared in the doorway.

"Amy, you have to listen to him!" The Doctor suddenly crumpled to the floor unconscious. Rory looked up, seeing Amy holding a rock.

"What did you do that for!" Rory said. "He's trying to help you!"

Amy just held the rock up. "I don't know who you are or what you want, but just leave me! I don't need help! I'm fine the way I am! I don't need some boys fighting over me!"

Rory just stood there and gritted his teeth. He grabbed Amy's shoulders. "All I ask is just for you to listen. Just for one minute. Please, you've waited before you can do it again." He held out the small box. "Amy, you do know who I am. I'm your husband Amy!" He pressed the small box into her hands. She stood frozen. "Amy open it." She did. "I waited for you for 2000 years. I swore to protect you, to love you 'till death do us part. And I have kept those promises. I would do anything to have you back Amy. There has to be something there. You have to remember me Amy, remember everything. Every birthday, every adventure, every kiss and hug. Just please remember." He tried to hold back the tears. "Amy, just remember me, your stupid face of a husband. The little boy that trailed around with you, because he had always loved you." He paused letting a tear drip off his nose. He felt Amy staring at him. "And he always will."

He was suddenly aware of hazel staring into his own green eyes. "Amy, its me! It's Rory!"

She smiled, her eyes glazing over. "It's always been you."

That kiss was the best of Rory's life.

Two hours later when the Doctor woke, he looked across the room. They were both asleep, Amy sat on Rory's lap, her head on his shoulder. Rory had his hand on her waist, his head turned towards hers. The Doctor smiled. Whatever Rory had done, it had worked. He couldn't imagine what he would do without his Ponds. Quietly, he stood up, placing a blanket on the couple. As he walked out down the hallway, he caught sight of the little red velvet box on the stairs. He smiled, and picked it up, placing it on the little table. He gave one last look at the couple, only to see Rory's eyes open. Rory smiled at him, and nodded. The Doctor raised a hand.

"I'll see you soon, Mr. Pond," he said. He walked out of the door, back towards the TARDIS. They could wait a few more months, he decided, opening the doors and leaving his two best friends, who were blissfully unaware of the silence that was yet to fall.


End file.
